


Useless Competition

by Sagie__Depresseo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, just alot of self searching, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagie__Depresseo/pseuds/Sagie__Depresseo
Summary: Rocky has never been broken up with even after being in many relationships.Sanha has so much free time and loves a good game.





	Useless Competition

**Author's Note:**

> No editing because I want to speed this au along because I love this concept.

Sanha looked out the window and across the courtyard. The rain was still as heavy as ever, so heavy in fac that Sanha would be absolute fool to cut through the courtyard. It was so taunting though; his Physics class was just through those glass doors up to the stairs. From where Sanha sat, next to the windows, he could see right into his next class.

He really doesn’t want to take the long way around.

“Looks like you are walking with Eunwoo and me,” the closeness of Myungjun made his whisper seem like a yell. Sanha looked away from the window and gave Mj a side glare before looking back down at his Chemistry notes. None of the answers were filled, instead the once blank spaces along the edges has now turned into an intense drawing of a goose eating an apple.

Even though he has a fear of geese, he rather doodle them than work on chemistry.

“As much as I love you two, I have made it a habit to show up early, get work done then live to hang out with the librarians.” When the bell rung, Eunwoo got up from behind Sanha handing him the chem notes he rubbed his back.

“Make it a habit of walking with your buds who give you class notes instead,” giving him a snarky smile, Eunwoo knew Sanha hated his ideas. “Maybe make friends with the people in your class, instead of the old ladies.” Sanha raised his arm as Eunwoo dodged his attack.

“They aren’t old. Even if they were old, they give free food and care about my well being… unlike…. Some people.” Now it was Eunwoo to hit Sanha, but he wasn’t fast enough to dodge making Sanha surge forward bumping into Mj. Who didn’t seem too happy that his two friends were causing a ruckus.

Pushing the lanky boy off him, he let out a hmph, “Okay children, cut it out.”

“He is saying we don’t care about him!” His whine made a few passing students laugh but Sanha mumbled ‘its true’ under his breath. Causing the other boys to tell him to just go to class, half annoyed and half playful.

A good way down the hallway, a screeching voice yelled “Make some friends,” turning around, flushed, Sanha saw Eunwoo clap his hand around the older boy’s mouth. An attempt to stop embarrassing Sanha.

* * *

Walking into his class, usually late than usual, some of the students watch as he shameful sat down his stuff and walked over to the back to pick up the notes.

Thankfully, his classmates’ gazes turned to a louder entrance. The sound of stumbling feet and dropping of bags startled Sanha so much that he bumped into the table.

“Sorry I am late, ma’am! My basketball coaches wanted me to take some papers to my teammate.” The boy had a goofy grin and his clothes were all tousled, kinda suspicious to Sanha but he, aswell as everyone, just nodded along to his excuse.

“Don’t worry Rocky, just don’t forget todays worksheet.” And his teacher turned away again to explain these problems. By this time Rocky had sit down already and turned to his friends mouthing ‘Paper?’ Confusion was very evident on his face.

Sanha was feeling extra kind today and picked up another paper for the boy and walked to his desk.

He had half of his body out of the desk but when Sanha smiled gently at him and laid his paper on his desk, the boy visibly relaxed back into his chair.

“Thank you...”

He nodded and went to his seat to rush through his notes. He paused every once in a while, to get answers on various problems.

Towards the end of his paper, Sanha just blanked out. He couldn’t answer the last questions. He cursed Eunwoo for his luck. Of course, the day Eunwoo mentions how he wanted Sanha to make friends in his class, like some dad trying to cheer up his son, Sanha has to wait for his teacher to go over the rest of the paper.

Frustrated, he lays his head between his arms. Deciding to keep himself entertained by listening to his classmates’ conversations.

“Roooocky, why were you late huh?” Sanha perked his head up at a defeated laugh.

Glancing towards Rocky and his friends, he could see a few of his friends circled around Rocky. It looked very strange from where he was sitting.

Rocky let an embarrassed laugh, arranging himself in his chair before giving his friends a knowing look.

“That girl I was talking to asked why I’ve been distancing myself from her,” he pulled out his phone and handed it, open, to his friends. A collective ‘oooooh’ was heard. “So, I told her to meet me by the stairway to talk things over. Annnnnd after she finished kissing me, I told her I wasn’t interested in her any more.”

One of Rocky’s friend nudged another friend playfully, “Poor girl that they would last.”

The other friend laughed along, “Rocky is getting better it was a whole three months after the last guy being two months.”

“I’ve never been broken up with.” The once semi embarrassed voice turned cocky within a second. Catching Sanha’s full attention and causing a bit of interest to spark up.

An unhealthy competitive flame.

Sanha remembers Rocky’s reputation when another one of his music classmates wanted to date him, only to be told off by his ex because ‘Rocky likes the game.’

This is one game Sanha knew he could win. He was gonna be Rocky’s first break up.


End file.
